Mi Belle
by theslytherinprincess23
Summary: A different swing at Twilight, no vampires and definanly no Jacob! Edward and Bella
1. Chapter 1 The First Time

Life Without You

_I do not own any of the characters that belong to Stephenie Meyer. Twilight is hers, but if it was me who owned them, Edward wouldn't have left._

Bella walked into school and Forks High in the middle of first term. It was her first day there and she wasn't enjoying it in anyway.

"Hello Bella, I'm Eric and I am the head…" Bella just kept walking forward without acknowledging him. She wasn't interested in making any new friends just yet.

In English she met Jessica and Mike. They were really nice and she started too really like them. Jessica invited her to sit with her at lunch and Bella accepted because she wanted to take advantage of the company.

"Who are they?" Bella asked Jessica. She pointed toward the table on the far side of the lunch room.

"The Cullens and the Hales. They are Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen's adopted kids. They all live together and are together. The blond girl is Rosalie and the big, brown haired guy is Emmett. They are dating and have been since before moving here from Alaska. The short, black haired girl is Alice and is the friendliest of the bunch. Emmett is kind of friendly to but they really keep to themselves. The blond guy is Jasper and is dating Alice. They also have been together since before moving here. The bronze hair one is Edward. Don't even bother thinking about talking to him or dating him. He doesn't date. I really think that them dating each other is weird. They are adopted brothers and sisters for crying out loud," Jessica explained.

"Edward is so handsome but he won't ever date any of the girls here because they aren't good enough for him. Dr. Cullen is kind of a match maker because he is the one that adopted the kids and set them up. I wish he would adopt me for Edward!" Angela, the girl next to Jessica added in.

"I wouldn't want to date him any way. I don't date!" Bella replied.

"You don't date?" Mike and Eric asked.

"Nope. I think that I am too young to start looking. I am going to start in college!"

"Bella, Edward is watching you!" Jessica said looking over at the Cullen/Hale table.

"So, I really don't care. It is impolite to stare Jessica. I am going to dump my tray and go to Biology." Bella stood up and went to dump her tray without looking at Edward once.

Bella, Mike, and Jessica all walked together to Biology. Bella was squished in the middle and was really uncomfortable. She stopped and waited for her two new friends the walk ahead of her, before continuing to class.

"Hello Ms. Isabella Swan. This is the Biology class. I have a seat next to Edward open for you," Mr. Molina said.

"Ok." Bella walked over and slipped into her seat. All hour she sat and took notes, knowing that Edward was watching her but every time she looked over he looked away. His chair was as far away from hers as it could be and still be at the table.

As the bell rang, Edward flew out of his seat and out of the room.

"What did you do to Cullen? Stab him with a pencil?" Mike asked as he waited for her to jump down and walk with him to gym.

"Gym is the worst class ever!" Bella stormed from the gym.

"It's not that bad. You aren't even that bad, it's just that you have some problems with balance. Maybe…" Mike's face dropped.

"What?"

"Snow!" Mike ran and grabbed some and made it into a ball. He started to aim at Bella but she hid behind her coat.

"What, you don't like snow?"

"No. It's wet and cold, I hope it goes away."

"Hey, that isn't very nice!" Eric just threw a snowball at Mike and it hit him in the back of the head. Bella ran into the office building. Standing at the main desk was the person she didn't want to see.

"Is there any way I can change classes?"

"No. Nothing is open after lunch." Edward turned and saw Bella.

"It's ok. I need to go!" He ran out of the room faster then he did at the bell.

Bella wanted to confront Edward but he wasn't there for the remainder of the week. The next Monday Bella and Jessica went to lunch together as usual.

"Bella, Edward is watching you," Jessica said.

"So, it's just Edward," Mike said. Bella was excited and looked happily over at Edward but he looked away.

Bella walked into Biology alone because Jessica had an eye appointment and Mike had to go to the office. She walked into the class and sitting in his seat was Edward. He had a very warm and welcoming smile on his very handsome face.

"Hello Bella. I'm sorry for being so rude last Tuesday. I don't think we were formally introduced. I am Edward Cullen. Do you prefer Isabella or Bella?"

"Bella. Why are you being so nice today?"

"Because it was rude of me to mean to you last week. I think since you are the lady you shall go first in the lab today?"

"Thank you. It is Interphase."

"Can I see?"

"Take it!"

"Interphase is correct. This one is Telephase."

"Can I see?"

"Take it!"

"Telephase is right. The next one is Anaphase. Do you want to see it?"

"No, I trust you. Can I do the last one though?"

"Yes. Here!" Bella handed Edward the telescope.

"Metaphase, do you want to see it?"

"No, I trust you!" Bella's hand shot up.

"Yes, Ms. Swan?"

"We are done!"

"Ah, good. Did you let Bella…"

"She identified two of the four," Edward quickly replied.

"Good. Edward is very quick to do his 'own' work."

"Well, I'll keep him in line!"

"What does that mean?" Edward asked. He moved his chair a little closer but he was still pretty far away.

"I will do my half of the work."

"Hey can you help me then?"

"Yes!"

"Does that mean I only have to do half?"

"Yes!"

"Good, so can you do my lab report for the next lab?"

"No you do your work and I will do mine."

"Darn. I really am new to this lab partner thing."

"What do you mean?"

"I have never had to have a lab partner before because no one likes me."

"Oh that's sad. I don't think it's that they don't like you, it's just that you are intimidating."

"Really? Do I intimidate you?"

"Not really. I just think since you always look serious that people think that you are intimidating. I also don't recall when Jessica was telling me about you, that she said you were off lee nice."

"Who did she say was nice?"

"Emmett and Alice."

"Yeah, they are the nice ones of the siblings in my family."

"That is sad that she didn't say you. You are being very nice today."

"Thanks. Do you like snow?"

"No, it is cold and wet."

"So if I did this to you the rest of the year," Edward turned his body away from her and put his head high, "it would bother you?"

"You are funny! I actually wouldn't mind."

"You don't like me, do you?"

"I didn't think that you liked me?"

"No, it's just; does it hurt you to have moved away from your former home?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan, would you like to join the rest of the class?" Mr. Molina asked.

"Yes sir," Edward replied. As he returned his attention to the class, Edward passed Bella a note.

"_I will meet you after gym_."

A few minutes later the bell rang and Edward was again gone before anyone was out of their seats.

"Cullen is insane."

"I am what, Mike Newton?"

"Cullen, what do you want?"

"He's waiting for me. Hey Edward." Bella smiled at him.

"Ah, so you can smile. I was starting to think you couldn't."

"What do you want?" Bella asked Mike annoyed.

"Hey before you just run off with Cullen, can I ask you something?"

"Do you have to?"

"I would like to."

"Then shoot it out so I can talk to Edward."

"Do you want to go to prom with me?"

"I have plans that weekend. Sorry!"

"Who makes plans for prom weekend?" Mike asked.

"I do, so bug off!"

"Ok, ok!" Mike walked away toward his car.

"You made plans for the weekend of prom?"

"Yeah, I can't dance and I hate dresses. Also I really don't like it here and I don't want to go to the prom here."

"Oh, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to visit my mom."

"Where does she live?"

"In Jacksonville, Florida."

"Oh, you must like it there. No snow and very little rain compared to here."

"Yep. I also am going to go to Seattle before I go so that I have some warmer weather clothes. I had to ditch all my clothes from Phoenix to make some extra money for a car once I arrived here. Then I do make it here and my dad bought me my old beater that I love!"

"Can you make it there in that thing in piece?"

"Probably not but it I still am going."

"How about I drive you?"

"How about, no?"

"I bet I could take you there with one tank of gas."

"So!"

"Don't you want company?"

"No!"

"Ok, suit yourself." Bella started to walk away once he said this.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Home!"

"Ok, well see you on Thursday."

"What do you mean?" Bella turned around but he was starting toward his Volvo. It was just one car down from her truck. He didn't reply.

As Bella was putting her things in her truck, she heard a really weird noise. She looked up to see Tyler's van sliding toward her. Before she knew it she was on the ground and a shadowy figure was lying next to her with blood every where.

"Ms. Swan, Ms. Swan!"

"Ah, where am I?"

"You're in the hospital Bella," a familiar voice said. Bella looked over to the bed next to her and saw Edward. He looked worse then someone that was hit by a train.

"What happened to you?"

"I threw myself in front of you and took the real blow," he replied. He sounded very weak but surprisingly calm.

"Are you ok?"

"I'll live. How are you?"

"I have a little headache but other then that I think I am good."

"I'm so sorry Bella. Are you ok?" another familiar voice asked.

"Tyler I'm fine. I think you should be apologizing to Edward though."

"Edward? Oh, I'm sorry Edward!"

"I'll live. Bella are you sure you are ok?"

"Edward, I'm fine!"

"Ms. Swan, I think that I shall be the judge of that," a beautiful male voice said. Bella looked at the man and she was in awe.

"Do…octer C…cullen?"

"Yes Bella." He looked down at her medical records and up at the x-rays on the wall.

"Dad is she ok?" asked a non-familiar voice. Alice Cullen came bouncing around the corner.

"She is fine, Alice. Now Edward, I would not advise you to throw yourself in front of anymore cars. Tyler you will stay here tonight. Edward you can go with Alice in the wheel chair. Emmett is Charlie here?" Emmett came around the corner with Charlie.

"Oh, my Isabella. Are you ok?"

"Dad I am fine. If it wasn't for Edward I would probably be dead." Bella slipped off her bed and down next to Edward. He looked up at her and she smiled at him.

"Thanks for almost dying for me," she whispered into his ear.

"Your welcome."

Bella wanted Edward to be in school the next day but she knew he wouldn't be.

"Bella he isn't here."

"I know it's just I really wanted to talk to him."

"Why?" Mike asked.

"He save my life, I can't say the same for you!" Bella snapped. She looked apologetically at him and he smiled back at her.

"Wow I have changed," Bella thought to herself.

"Bella, Alice is watching you," Jessica reported. Bella looked over to the Cullen table. Alice motioned for her to come over.

"Where are you going?" asked Eric but Bella was already half way over.

"Edward wants you to be safe while he and Emmett are away. He also would like to know if he can take you to Seattle this weekend."

"Yeah, where are he and Emmett anyway?"

"At a hunting competition. Sit down and I will explain." Bella sat down.

"He and Emmett are big game hunters. They love the feeling of the big hunt."

"Edward can't hunt though."

"He is there to root on Emmett. Do you want to skip class with us?"

"No, why?"

"Jasper and I really don't want to spend another day in Trig and we would like to skip. It is healthy to skip sometimes. Do you like taking your own blood?"

"No, why?"

"You are doing that today in Biology."

"Oh, yuck."

"Skip with us!"

"Only this once."

"Ok!"

"Meet me in my yellow Porsche in five minutes, ok?"

"Ok!"


	2. Chapter 2 You love Me?

"Edward called me right before I called you over. He does not like being away from you. He says that you are always in a mess and he hates not being here to protect you," Alice explained.

"Where are Jasper and Rosalie?"

"Rose went with Esme shopping today and Jazz is making sure you can skip today."

"Oh." Jasper slipped into the driver's seat as Bella looked up at Alice.

"You grew sick and the thought of giving blood today, Bella," Jasper said looking back at them.

"Ok. Sounds like me."

"Are we going anywhere?" Bella asked.

"We were going to take you home," Alice replied.

"No! I can't skip, ok!"

"Why the change in thought?" Alice asked.

"Gym!"

"Oh, I see."

"Well can I drive home?"

"Don't you want to talk?" Alice asked.

"Of coarse but I really want to go home."

"Ok, Edward wouldn't want his Belle to be unhappy."

"His Belle?"

"Why would you think he would throw himself in front of a car for you? A simple..." Jasper started to say but Alice cut him off.

"Jazz, no! She isn't unworthy of Edward's love. If our brother cares for her, he can!" Alice chewed Jasper out.

"He loves me?" Bella asked weakly.

"As I said, why would he hurt himself for you?"

"Why me? I have nothing to offer him. I'm not pretty, only a little smart, and defiantly clumsy. I am nothing to what you guys are; beautiful, smart, fun. How are you those things and still love someone who is the complete opposite?"

"Bella, to him you are the most beautiful thing that will ever walk this earth. What you are to him is what Alice is to me, the world. If you give him what he has given you, he will be forever grateful. I know joining our family is not all that great and you have to leave everything behind, but you could have Edward and all the love you would ever want or need. And you could have it anytime and anywhere."

"What about Charlie?" Bella cried. Alice's phone started to jump.

"Edward, great timing." Bella grabbed the phone out of Alice's hands.

"You love me?"

"More then the world."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you, my Belle?"

"No, I believe you." Bella laid her head on the window. She just wanted to listen to his voice.

"I knew you would. Now I will be home tomorrow and I want to see you really badly. I miss your face and smell. You smell wonderfully."

"My mom gave me a new fragrance before I left. It's called "Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. I miss you too but I can't say that…"

"Ssshh, I don't need your love just yet. All I need is your friendship. Are you still planning on going to Seattle?"

"Of course! You are coming with me right?"

"Yep. Do you want to go to Seattle or can we go some where else?"

"If there are books at the place you're taking me?"

"There are lots of books at my house. Can I take you there?"

"Sure."

"I'm taking you somewhere else and it is a surprise."

"Ok!"

"Can I talk to Alice now?"

"Yes. Good- bye."

"Not good- bye, we'll talk in a minute again." Bella handed the phone to Alice and jump out of the car and walked to her truck.

* * *

"Bells what's for dinner tonight?" Charlie asked as he put up his gun.

"Chicken on rice, dad!"

* * *

Two hours later, Bella walked into her room and heard a rock hit her window. She ran over and saw Jasper and Alice throwing rocks at the window. She quickly opened the window and Alice threw a bag up.

"What is this?"

"I would like it if you wore that tomorrow. I know that you don't like dresses but I really think that it would please Edward and me! Don't let Charlie know that we are here!"

"Bella, who are you talking to?"

"Oh, I was just talking to myself. I have to come up with a speech for choir and I was talking through what I have written."

"Ok, well good- night hon."

"Good- night to you too, dad. Alice I will wear it but am I changing after gym? I don't want to wear it all day."

"Gym? You are defiantly are not going to gym tomorrow. After lunch you are excused to see an old friend from Alaska. Edward is really excited to see you. He was heart broken when I told him that you had just driven away today. He wouldn't have liked it if you stood him up for Mike!" Jasper yelled up.

"Thanks, that makes me feel great!" Bella said. A tear was falling down her cheek. ∕

"I look trashy!" Bella said to Jessica, hiding in the girl's bathroom stall. Alice's dress was a beautiful strapless black dress that went down to Bella's heels. It had a black rose that was to be put in your hair. It also had black heels and a little black purse to match.

"You do not! Why are you wearing this any way?"

"Alice said that Edward would like it and that it would make him really happy when I go to pick him up from the airport."

"The Edward Cullen, like Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah, he calls me his Belle."

"OMGosh! Bella I'm so happy for you. Come on out and show me so I can see and approve!" Bella walked out and she looked amazing.

"What do you think?"

"I think you should wear dresses more often. Bella Marie Swan, look at that body! The heels are kind of a stretch. You and balance don't go hand in hand and we don't want you to die before you see the guy!" Jessica was glowing as she looked Bella over.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"In here," Jessica said scared.

"Jessica, I can't do any thing to you. Edward would have my head and you are ten times as athletic then me. Now Bella are you re…"

"Doesn't she look amazing?" Jessica asked.

"I see why he calls you his Belle."

"Why does he call her that?"

"His beautiful, in French!"

"Oh dah. He really likes to talk French doesn't he?"

"He has taken enough of it to have credits for all of us."

"Sure, sure."

"Bella we need to go. The guys and Rose are waiting for us!" Alice grabbed Bella's hand and led her out. Emmett and Jasper were waiting just outside the door and when they saw Bella, their mouths both fell.

"Oh give me a break!" Rosalie said covering both of the men's eyes.

* * *

"Bella!" Edward wheeled from the room next to the hallway.

"Edward!" Bella ran over and hugged him. When she walked in the door, she had kicked off her heels so she didn't kill her self.

"You look so beautiful. Thank you for coming. I missed you really bad." Bella kissed Edward's forehead.

"I think that I am falling for you Ed."

"That's fine by me!" He smiled up at her. The rest of the family had moved out of the room to give them some privacy. Edward wheeled himself over to a piano that was in the corner of the room.

"Can I play you something?" Edward asked looking back at her.

"Yes!" Edward played a beautiful lullaby and he played it without music.

"It's your lullaby, Bella's Lullaby!" Edward looked at Bella and she leaned in and kissed him.

"Bella!"

"Edward, are you two ok?" a woman's voice asked.

"Yes Esme, oh can you come in and meet Bella?"

"Esme?"

"My mom." A beautiful woman walked into the room with Dr. Cullen.

"Dr. Cullen!"

"Bella, it's good to see you again. Please call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle, ok! You must be the wonderful mother I have hear so much about."

"Yes, thanks Bella. You look really pretty. Did Alice do this?"

"Yep, Alice and Jasper showed up at my window bearing gifts late last night."

"We sure did! You still look lovely even though you ditched my heels!"

"Emmett and Rosalie, you are welcome to join us out here," Esme called. Rosalie walked in.

"We are making our guest Italian food. It will be ready soon. Edward, you should play Bella Esme's favorite!" Rosalie said walking back from the way she came.


	3. Chapter 3 Something's Wrong

After dinner, Edward took Bella for a tour of the rest of the house. They lingered in his room for an hour before he called Emmett to take her home.

"Em I can't drive, so can you drive her?"

"Of coarse, little bro!"

Once in the car they started to talk freely.

"Do you really love my brother?"

"Yeah, I think I really do. He is a really nice man. He still seems to amaze me!"

"Do you like it here?"

"I really don't like rain or snow but finding Edward is kind of making up for the bad things."

"So, are you going to join us like Jazz and Rose have?"

"I don't know if I can do that to Charlie quite yet. Some day though!"

"Hey, you will still be in town and we won't leave this area until graduation. Even with that, we'll come back here to stay with Carlisle and Esme as much as we can."

"I guess you are right. We leave for college, right?"

"Yeah, where do you want to go? What do you want to study?"

"I really don't know yet. What is everyone else doing?"

"Alice and Jazz are going to Columbia, Edward and I am going to try Harvard Law, and Rose is going to The American Academy for Acting in New York City."

"Acting, aren't you two going to miss each other?"

"Yeah, I suppose we will. It is going to be weird without each other. I am leaving after graduation with Rose this year though. I'm going to wait for Edward there. Well I guess this is the stop!" /

The next day, Bella walked into school alone. Mike and Jessica were already in English, so she walked to her locker. On it was a note.

"_I'll see you later and I was hoping for you to sit at the Cullen table today at lunch? Oh, I may not be in Biology today but I will meet you. I love you so much, my belle. Edward."_

"Bella." She turned and right in front of her was Edward and he had crutches. She noticed that his chest was in a hard cast but he still looked as happy as could be.

"Edward! I missed you last night."

"I missed you too. How was Charlie?"

"He doesn't like that we are dating. He really likes the idea of Mike and me."

"Of coarse he does. Of my family, Carlisle is the only one to be really accepted. Also I will steal you, if I can have my way." Bella walked with him back outside and to his first class.

"I'll meet you after Calc. I love you!" Edward kissed Bella's forehead and walked into his class. /

"Will he be ok?" Bella asked. After first hour, Edward fell while waiting for Bella.

"He should be ok but he needs his rest. You should go back to school. You haven't made a full day since you and my son hooked up." Carlisle wasn't working that day and he doesn't trust anyone with his son's health other then himself.

Edward was lying unconscious next to Bella. He had fell do to the weakness of his legs.

"I don't want to leave his side. I love him and…" Edward stirred.

"Bella?" Edward asked really weakly. His eyes weren't open but he was defiantly alert and awake. Bella grabbed his hand and held it close to herself. Edward pulled it away because he thought it was someone else. Once he realized it was her, he set it back in her lap.

"Keep it, dear."

"I think I will." /

Bella stayed the night at the Cullen house, sleeping on the couch in the living room next to the piano. Edward told her to go to school the next morning but she didn't want to. After an argument, Edward won of course; Bella jumped into her truck and drove to school.

The day was really long for Bella because none of the other Cullens were there. After English first hour, Mike went back to his regular self and walked Bella to trig. After trig she walked with Jessica to the lunch room.

"So how is Edward?" Jessica asked as the sat down.

"Yeah, is he ok," asked Angela, "I saw him fall. It did not look good. I hope he is ok."

"He will live. It is Edward we are talking about," Bella said not sounding amused.

"What's wrong? You don't seem to happy today," Mike asked as he sat down.

"None of the Cullens or the Hales are here. I am supposed to be with him. It hurts me to think that he won't be there to talk to next hour. Also I don't even know how to drive back to their house. Yes I may have driven to school this morning but that doesn't mean I know how to find my way back. One other thing is, I didn't show up at home yesterday and I was so busy that I forgot to call my dad. I am surprised he hasn't shown up looking for me."

"Wow, you had a lot to cover in that speech. Can you write my speech for English?" Eric asked as he sat down.

"No, I have to write my own. I think that I am going to go home sick. I don't feel too good." Bella stood up and walked to the office. She was given permission to go home and drive to her house.

Once she arrived she went and checked her emails.

"_Bella, where have you been? I haven't heard from you since the day you arrived! I want to know every thing is ok over there. Phil wants me to say hi and that he really misses you. I miss you too, ok? Your dad said that you found yourself a guy. I must know everything! Tell me; call me once you read this. Oh and happy early Christmas. I sent you a gift. I hope you like it. I miss you dear and I hope we can talk soon, girly. Your loving and worried, mom."_

Bella walked over to her desk and picked up her cell phone. She dialed her mom's number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, how are you?"

"Good. I know you must be a happy bee. Tell me about this guy!"

"Well, he is tall, bronze haired, has beautiful green eyes. Oh, his name is Edward Antony Masen Cullen and is family is awesome. He is seventeen and he has already saved my life."

"What did you do?"

"I was almost hit by a car."

"How did he save your life?"

"He took the big blow. He jumped in front of me and he was the only one that was really hurt."

"I love him already. Does he really like you?"

"He loves me mom."

"Oh, cute. My Bella has found her first real love. Is he smart and rich?"

"Mom, he is smart and yeah, really rich."

"Good, he must not be a klutz like you though, right?"

"He is perfect mom. Nothing but the chest cast and the crutches/ wheel chair."

"When can I meet him?"

"Graduation, when else? Are you coming to visit?"

"Tell this Edward that I can't wait to meet him. He has changed my girl into a never going to fall in love girl; to an, I have met the one girl!"

"Thanks mom, I will tell him once I see him again. Dad is probably going to kill me because I didn't come home last night."

"Why not young lady?"

"Edward fell outside of my class. I had to go with him to see his dad. Oh Carlisle, Edward's dad, is a wealthy doctor."

"Ok, now I know that you have found yourself the right man."

"I'm not that klutzy am I?"

"I think that you are."

"Thanks mom. I have to go cook dinner for dad and I, so I'll talk to you later then?"

"Yep, my daughter. I am really happy for you. Hopefully this relationship works."

"Thanks mom. Good- night."

Bella walked into school the next day, pretty sure that Edward wasn't going to be there. She walked into lunch with Jessica and looked over to the Cullen table just to be sure though. Sitting on the end was Edward in his wheel chair. He looked like crap but he was there. Bella was so excited to see him so she ran over to the table.

"Edward!"

"Hey Bella," Edward didn't sound very happy to hear her. She looked down at him and he didn't even look back up.

"What's wrong?"

"Can I tell you later? Your friends are probably waiting for you."

"Why aren't I sitting with you guys today?"

"Just go sit with your friends. I will tell you later." Bella walked very sadly over to her friends.

"What's wrong with the Cullen gang today? Not even Emmett or Alice looks happy today."

"Edward wouldn't tell me. He just said that he would tell me later."

"I hope everything is ok," Angela said grabbing Bella's hand to comfort her friend.

"Thanks Angela. That means a lot to me." /

Bella walked in to biology and sat in her spot. Edward wasn't there yet but that could be because she left the lunch room right after she talked with her friends. She wasn't sure what was wrong but she knew it must be big.


	4. Chapter 4 Edward's Illness

Edward wheeled into the room a few minutes later. Bella, who was reading The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants: Girls in Pants, wasn't paying attention. Edward looked sadly up at the girl he wanted so much to give the world to but knew that the words he has been dreading to tell her all day, were going to change there relationship forever.

* * *

Bella looked up as Edward's wheelchair stopped at their desk. She looked into his eyes and she knew that what he had to say was going to hurt and hurt both of them hard.

"Don't tell me until the end of class. I don't want to dread sitting next to you. I can skip next hour if I want to. I did yesterday."

"You skipped class?"

"Of course. You guys weren't here and I was really not going to enjoy retaking the notes that I took in Phoenix and play rugby in gym."

"No rugby for you and can I see the notes?"

"Yeah, here they are."

"Thanks, I will tell you in a note after class."

"Ok, if that's what you want to do."

* * *

"_Bella, I am really sorry to tell you but we can not see each other any more. I don't want you to live or have to fight with the pain that being with me is going to cause. I have acute lymphoid leukemia. I have cancer, Bella. I love you and I wanted you to know. I won't be in school for awhile and please just forget about me. Edward Cullen_"

* * *

Bella read the note five times before it really hit her. She then ran to the office and left the school. She needed to call her mom and she needed to talk to her dad. No one she has ever known has ever had cancer and she didn't know how she was to handle Edward, perfect Edward, having it.

"Mom, you know that guy I told you about?"

"Yeah, how is that awesome manly man that has my Bella's love?"

"He has cancer mom. He is dying."

"No, how can this be?"

"I don't know. He gave me a note today that said that he has cancer and that he doesn't want me to fight the idea that he has cancer and he wants me to forget him. How can I do that mom if I have given him my whole world, my whole life?"

"Just let him cool off. He probably just heard the news too. Maybe he will come running for you to forgive him soon."

"Maybe."

"Just give him time. Phil has a game tomorrow so we are out celebrating. I will call you later, tomorrow probably late. If you need me just call. You can also email me and vent your feelings. Charlie probably would love it if you did that. He called me to tell me that he doesn't really like the guy."

"I know. Tell Phil good luck for me and you two have fun. I will be calling you soon. I love you mom."

"Love you too my baby girl. Oh, Phil says hi and bye and thanks." Bella set her phone down and walked down stairs. She went into the kitchen and started to cook. This took her mind off of Edward for a while.

* * *

"Bells I heard about Edward. How are you doing?" Charlie asked hanging up his things.

"I am a wreck but other then that I am good. How are you?"

"Fine. I am really sorry that I hadn't realized how close you two were. Carlisle came in today to tell me and to ask if I had talked to you. He is worried about you, hon. Maybe you should talk to him sometime tonight. His number is on the refrigerator. He said that Esme is worried too. Are you going to visit him tonight? I can live if you go up to see him."

"We broke up dad. Edward didn't want me to see him like that and for me to worry about him. What he doesn't know is, is that I am never going to sleep until I know that he will be ok. Also that I don't think that I am going to be able to concentrate in school anymore because I am going to be nonstop thinking about him. I love him more then I have loved anything except you and mom of course."

"Hey, you can think about him. I know that he loves you too. Just call Dr. Cullen so that he will jump of my back, ok?"

"Ok, thanks for being supportive dad. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Hey Carlisle, its Bella. You must be at the hospital with Edward, so I am going to leave you a message. I am doing ok but that I will never forget Edward and you guys. Tell Esme that I miss her and for her not to worry about me. I will be fine and I will live. Oh, don't tell Edward but I am moving to Jacksonville to be with my mom again. It hurts me to go to school here and for Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward not to be there. Well I miss you guys and I hope that Edward becomes better soon. Talk to you later, Bella."

Bella walked over to her desk and picked up her bag. She started to pack her things in the bag and then grabbed her bathroom bag. After she was done she went down stairs to explain her thinking to her dad.

Charlie was very supportive of his daughter and even helped her bring her things down stairs. The next morning he drove her to Seattle and Bella jumped on a plane to Jacksonville.

Before jumping on the plane Bella left a note for her friends with Charlie that read, "_Mike, Jessica, Angela, Eric; I am sorry to say that I cannot continue to live in Forks because I have had a sad little life and I am not meant to stay here any longer._

_The reason I must leave is Edward has cancer. I don't want to think about it and I really just want to move on. By the time you read this note I will be in Jacksonville, Florida. I will send you things from my new, warm home soon. I love you all as friends and I will always remember you guys. Bella Swan_"

Oh Bella, I'm so sorry he had to have cancer. I hope that he grows better soon. Come on, you are going to just love your new room. Phil is at practice but he will be home soon and we will go out to celebrate your homecoming."

"Thanks mom but I really just want to rest and recuperate. Can you drive me to school in the morning so that I can figure out where it is?"

"Sure, are you sure you don't want to go out? There is a really cute diner just around the corner. It is really nice and I know that you will like it."

"No I think that I will just go move in and go to bed. I ate on the plane." Bella followed her mom to her room. I was on the top floor and had a beautiful view of the ocean. Once she was alone, she fell on to the bed and laid there for a minute. She then looked at her phone and saw that it had messages on it.

"**Hey Bells, I was just calling to see if you made it in ok? Also Jessica and Mike wanted to tell you that they hope you are happy in Jacksonville and Angela has sent you a card. The Cullen's left by the way. They went to Germany to have a surgery to save his life. Carlisle left a note on the door while I drove you to the airport. It said the Edward has cried because he thinks that he is responsible for you leaving Forks. Well I just wanted to know you made it ok, so call me back. I love you Bells.**"

"**Bella, its Carlisle. Thanks for the call. It made me, Emmett, Esme, and Edward happy to hear from you. Well Charlie probably told you that we left for Germany today but Edward wanted me to tell you just so that he knows you know. Also he wanted me to tell you that he is going to call you when we come back to the states. He really doesn't think that breaking up with you was a bad idea. Well I hope that you find a good life in Jacksonville and I hope you made it there safely.**" Bella started to cry after listening to the messages.

"Hey dad, I made it here safely."

"Why are you crying?"

"Carlisle left me a message."

"Oh, how is Edward doing?"

"Don't know. All I know is that he is going to call me once he is back."

"He misses you."

"Yeah."

"Well how is Jacksonville?"

"Warm, dry, and green. I didn't think it was possible."

"I'm sorry that Forks is cold and wet."

"It's ok. I left to forget about Edward."


	5. Chapter 5 Alice's Point of View

**Alice's Blog: Edward + Family Entry Five**

Edward's condition has become progressively worse since we have arrived in Germany. It seems as if he had forgotten what he has to live for. His cancer has spread to other bones and seems as if it is becoming more or less chronic lymphatic leukemia. He has grown so pale and can't eat or talk.

Carlisle hasn't left Edward's side since we arrived here. He looks drained and sick like. His eyes are always drooped and they have become glassed over. He hasn't eaten since Edward stopped and it is starting to appear as my dad is also coming down with leukemia, of course he isn't though.

Esme has literally lost her mind. She doesn't what to leave Edward or Carlisle but she wants to be at our new home to make sure that the rest of us are doing ok. When she is home she cleans or reorganizes the whole house; when she is with my brother and dad, she paces the room. At first the pacing drove Carlisle nuts but now he has grown so sad that doesn't even care anymore.

Rosalie, as you can guess, really isn't to upset about the whole thing. She has never been too big on Edward and once she found out about Bella, she wanted something like this to happen. She is also happy to be out of the United States because she is from France and is still trying to become accustomed to the American ways.

Emmett has become ill. He developed a bad cold after the move but I really think it is because of Edward's condition and that Carlisle won't any of us go see Eddy. That I think has made Emmy worse.

Jasper, as many people have told me, looks as if he is constipated all of the time. I really don't understand but right now I can kind of see what they mean. Oh I think it is cute though. Other then that I think that he is worried but he keeps telling us all that everything will be good soon and that Edward will grow better soon.

Myself is ok. I kind of really wish that Bella would call or show up or something but that my not be possible. As I wrote in one of my previous entries, Bella has moved to Jacksonville, Florida to be away from Forks and the absence of us. The call would probably perk up the moods of the Eddy + family about the situation. I think all of us could use her faith, her love to pull us through.

Thank you for your support and hopefully the future will bring better news. Jazz wants everyone to know that everything will pull through and will be fine again. I wish the rest of us had his faith.

**Alice's Blog: Edward + Family Entry Seven**

Bella called today!!!! She talked with Carlisle and Edward. As I have been told, Edward seemed to come back to life. He can talk a little now and has started to eat soft foods again.

Carlisle has become himself again too! He came to see our new home for the first time today and he couldn't stop putting things in his mouth. He looks like he has gained at least four pounds just today!!

Emmett and Edward talked for three hours straight. Emmy came home happy and refreshed. His cough is gone and he leaves a happy smile on everyone he talks to except Rose.

Rosalie is back to her self again, kind of crabby and sad. She has stated at least ten times that she wants to go back to Alaska. She wasn't told that Bella left Forks.

Jasper's face has relaxed and it is even cuter now! He has been happy to even talk to complete strangers and he and I are going on a double date with Esme and Carlisle tonight.

Right after Bella had to go, I walked home from the hospital to write you guys the good news. When I walked in the door I was attacked by Em and Jazz and we talked for what seemed like hours.

Well the news is probably making everyone happy as it has made most of us. I will continue to write until Eddy is 100% or as close as he is going to be. Hey thanks Tanya and Kate for the flowers. Esme, Edward, Carlisle, and I enjoyed them!


	6. Chapter 6 Bella's New School

**Sorry it has been awhile. I had big finals in school and I had some difficulties. My grandpa died and he and I were close. Also I had some friend issues and graduation didn't help. Well here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Bella's first day of school in Jacksonville was worse then it was in Forks. She didn't find a group of friends or anyone willing to show her around. She missed three of her classes because she was lost. This school was much bigger then Forks or for that matter all of Forks.

Once the day was over, Phil and Renee came to pick her up. They took her home and she went and dropped off her stuff.

"It couldn't have been that bad. Maybe I'll come and find a kid that can show you around," Phil offered.

"No Phil, I don't think that that is needed. I got a map from the office for tomorrow. I should be ok now."

"Ok, we're off to Phil's game. Are you sure you don't want to come?" Renee asked.

"I need to check my email and email my friends. Also I have to catch up with my homework so that I can take finals in two weeks. I will be fine. I'll come next time."

"Ok but you will come next time."

"I know mom."

"Be safe. Lock the doors."

"I will mom."

Once the two left, Bella thought it would be a good time to call Carlisle and find out how Edward was doing.

"Carlisle?"

"Bella? It's so good to hear your voice." Carlisle and Bella talked for an hour before she made him hand the phone to Edward.

"B…bbbeellaa."

"Oh Edward." Edward and she talked for awhile but it was hard because he couldn't talk to good. After an hour her phone told her that it was going to die and that it was time to hang up. She told Edward not to give up and that he had something to live for, before she had to go.

After crying a little, she went and checked her email.

_"Bella, I thought I would email you and tell you that all of us miss you. Love, Angela, Mike, Eric, Jessica."_

Bella replied before she sat down and did two months worth of homework.

**I know it is short up the next part isn't complete yet so this is the end for now.**


	7. Chapter 7 Edward's Home

Twilight is all Stephanie's. I don't own any of it!

A Few Months Later

"I am moving back dad. I miss you a lot and I miss the rain. I hope you can pick me up tomorrow at 9:00 pm at the airport in Seattle. I can't wait to see you. Bella is out!"

Bella packed her last bit of new winter gear she received from Phil and Renee for her birthday. She then took the letter and pictures on her desk, Mike and Jess at Prom, Angela and Eric at Prom, Jess and Angela at La Pesh Beach, Mike and Eric at a pro hockey game, and all four of them on the picnic tables in between the school buildings, and put them in her carry on bag.

"Bella, are you ready?" Phil yelled up the stairs.

"Almost, can you carry some of my suit cases down?"

"Of course, I'll be up in a minute. Renee, can you start the car?"

"Yep."

"Bella! It's so good that you came back. Mike, Eric, Angela, and Jessica are so happy to see you in school."

"Thanks dad. When we arrive home, can I cook some dinner for me?"

"Oh of course but I picked up some stuff at the diner for you."

"Oh that's great!"

"Ok."

"Bella!!" Jessica yelled and ran over.

"Hey Jess."

"How are you? You look great. Tan and your hair, I think you make a great red head."

"Thank Jess."

Beginning of Junior Year

Bella walked down stairs at two in the morning of her first day of her junior year. She wondered into the living room and she noticed that someone was sitting on the couch.

"Bella, I have come to give you good news."

"Alice, I do admit that it is good to see you but I have composed myself again since him. Tell Edward that I'm happy he's better and he's back in the states but I moved back because I missed my dad. Not because I needed Edward."

"But Bella?"

"But Alice? I have made my life better without him."

"Bella?"

"Please for my sake, can you go? I want to move on."

"Yes Bella. I missed you and I know we all missed you. Carlisle most!"

"Alice please don't. If Edward needs to talk to me, he can call. It's still the same."

"I will." Alice jumped up and looked back at Bella. Then she walked out of the door and down to her car.

Bella just stood and watched her friend walk away. After Alice was gone, Bella walked into the kitchen and started to eat some cereal.

"Bella, your cell phone is ringing!" Charlie yelled from upstairs.

"Thanks dad." Bella ran upstairs and stopped out side her room, the ring tone was Edward's.

She slowly walked over hoping Edward would give up but he wouldn't, he still loves her.

"Hey Edward," Bella sounded unhappy.

"Why so sad, Bella?"

"It's just really early and I'm not too excited to be starting school."

"I'm not either. Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Why not today?"

"I'm not going into today. I'm taking one more day off."

"Maybe I'll ditch too."

"NO! Please go to school today. I don't want you to miss the first."

"But…"

"No buts. I love you and I want to see you but I don't want you to miss school for me."

"You still…"

"Oh, yes I do still love you. How about I drop you off today? Then we'll see each other again."

"Good, I truly missed you."

"I did too." Edward wheezed and coughed. He didn't sound too good.

"Are you ok? Maybe I should drive to see you."

"Yeah, maybe you should."

"I'll be there soon."

"Good." Edward's end cut out and Bella set down the phone. She went to her closet and found a new outfit that she picked out in Jacksonville. It was a light blue top was made of satin. The bottoms were a pair of jeans that had sequins that made a flower pattern. They looked adorable on her and it showed her figure off. Edward would love it.

Bella knocked on the door to the Cullen's house. She stood waiting. While she waited, she looked to see who's cars were there. She was Carlisle's, Emmett's, and Alice's but no one elses.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked. He opened the door and pulled her into a hug.

"Alice told us that you had moved on?"

"I talked to Edward…"

"Edward hasn't returned home since we did. He went straight to the hospital. He might be here soon though."

"Really? Can I talk to the rest of the…" Bella heard a car pull up and stop. A door opened and Bella felt arms embrace her.

"I thought you'd show up later. It's only four in the morning."

"I…" Bella turned around and felt lips join with hers. They kiss for a bit before he pulled apart from her.

"I love you too, Edward." Bella pushed herself into his chest. He pulled her in and helped her into the house. He walked into the living room and found the rest of the family waiting there.

"Bella!" Alice flew to Edward but he glared at her and she went back to Jasper.

"It's good to see you guys too." Edward let Bella say hi to everyone before stealing her to his room.

"You need to sleep."

"Edward, you are sick. You need to sleep too."

"Fine." Edward laid down and pulled Bella to him.

"Sleep. Let's sleep." Edward started to humm her song and before long, the two fell asleep.


End file.
